Odd : A travers les dimensions
by F0xyG4ming
Summary: Lors de la virtualisation, un halo noir apparait sur le dessus de Odd. La bande pense que l'âme de Xana habite dans l'esprit de Odd. Puis lors de l'essaie du virus avec Odd et Aelita sur Lyoko, le virus ne va pas directement dans le coeur mais sur Odd. "Je suis un peu nul pour les résumes, Sorry" Odd OOC, Odd x Naruko x Aelita x FXana x FKyuubi x Harem. Couple Normal des Crossovers


J'ai eu idée de faire une fanfiction après certain épisode des dessin-animés regroupant trois dessin-animés Code lyoko après deux épisodes : le premier = Xana 2,0 et le 8 = Virus. Naruto toujours aimé Odd ayant le Juubi en lui et Fairy Tail lors des fanfictions : le Renard Slayer. J'ai aucun droits sur ces dessin-animés sauf mes OC's et OOC's.

[Le prologue comment vers la fin de l'épisode 1 (Xana 2,0) de Code Lyoko Evolution et début (Voir FlashBack De L'épisode 7) de l'épisode 8 (Virus)] = Info pour pas être perdu

Love It 3

« Équipe 7 » Humains qui parlent,

« _Damn it_ » Humains qui pensent,

« Katon : Technique de la grande boule de feu » Techniques humaines,

« **Équipe Démon** » Non-Humains qui parlent,

« _**Vais-je le manger**_ ? » Pensés Non-Humaines,

« **Katon : Technique de la grande boule de feu** »

« _**Télépathie**_ » Télépathie entre Invocation/Humain, Biju/Humain, NH/Humain et la technique des 6 corps de la douleur(Nagato)

Yumi dégaine ses éventails et les lancent sur les Krabes

qui se tournent vers elle et lui tire dessus, laissant quelques instants à Aélita qui s'envole vers la tour. Mais un Krabe voit Aélita, abandonne Yumi et fonce vers la tour .Aélita arrive au pied de la tour.

Elle la touche... le Krabe concentre son énergie , prêt à tirer... mais trop tard, Aélita se fait happer

à l'intérieur . Le Krabe annule son tir. Soupir de soulagement de Yumi.

Aélita arriva à l'intérieur

de la tour.

Ulrich se casse la figure,Odd le relève. Le clone de Jim se rapproche

"Mais t'y vois vraiment rien?!" Odd demanda,

"Je suis désolé Odd, je..." Ulrich Répondit (il voit

la silhouette floue de Jim s'approcher)"Il arrive,

fais gaffe!" S'exclama se dernier.

Le spectre s'avance vers eux. N'ayant plus le choix

, Odd se met en position de se battre, poings levés.

Odd (hargneux au clone)T'aimes le cyber sport, hein, et ben tu vas en avoir plein la tête! Mais au lieu de se battre, le clone tend les bras (façon monstre de Frankenstein). Mine-surprise de Odd. De ses deux mains, le clone prend l'un des poings de Odd, un peu

désemparé devant ce spectre qui ne se bat pas. Mais

un flux vert apparaît subrepticement autour des mains du clone et du poing de Odd

Odd(cris de peur) « Aaah! Je... C'est quoi ça? » Qui tombe à genoux, comme anéanti.

-xxx- LYOKO. TOUR -xxx-

Aelita a termine de rentrer dans la tour puis lance le CODE LYOKO sur l'interface-écran de la plate forme supérieure de la Tour. Le code clignote et tout disparaît autour d'elle (signe de la désactivation

de la tour).

Le clone de Jim (le spectre) disparaît soudain dans un éclat de pixels, laissant Odd effaré là où il était . Ulrich, à l'écart , n'a pas encore

compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

-xxx- POINT DE VUE -xxx-

D'Ulrich : Il retrouve sa vision normal et voit Odd encore à genoux et effaré par se qui vient de se passer. Puis il cligna des yeux et soupire de soulagement. Ulrich (soulagé)« _Aélita et Yumi ont réussi »_ dit ce dernier puis murmura , « on est sauvé

... je revois normalement »

-xxx- CHAMBRE JÉRÉMY -xxx-

La petite bande se retrouve réunie pour faire le point sur leur étonnante aventure.

Ulrich termine le récit de ses sensations.« Mais il y'avait pas que la vue, j'étais

aussi ... je sais pas... une sensation bizarre... comme crevé, confus... » Dit Ulrich

« Ouais, j'ai pas eu de problème de vue, mais ça, je l'ai bien sentit, cet état bizarre... C'était hyper

flippant! » Répondit Odd

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? On peut m'expliquer... On a détruit Xana,oui ou non? » Demanda Yumi

« Oui et non... Lorsque Aélita Yumi ont été virtualisés, des halos rouges clignotaient au-dessus d'eux sur ma console... »(il hésite) « Et Odd avait un halo noir par contre ... J'avais jamais vu ça »

« Vas-y, dis-nous, au point où on en est! » S'impatienta Odd

« Ce sont des codes...Des codes sources exactement... appartenant à Xana... Et au moment, où nous avons cru le détruire, il semblerait qu'il lesa injectés...en vous. »

« En nous?! » S'affoler Aelita

« Oui, c'est difficile à croire, mais l'ordinateur est formel. Pour Aélita, Yumi, c'est sûr. Et ça doit être pareil pour Ulrich. Mais pour Odd je ne sais pas exactement que Xana a caché en lui mais c'est sur il a caché ses codes à l'intérieur de vous trois . Et … je me demande s'il n'envoie pas ses spectres pour les récupérer. » Dit Jérémy

« Mais pourquoi? À quoi ça lui sert ces codes? » Demanda Odd

« Ça ne lui sert à rien, c'est lui. Ces codes sources sont le corps et l'âme de Xana. C'est sans doute comme ça qu'il a survécu, en vous refilant ses codes. Et lorsqu'il les aura tous récupérés, il retrouvera

toute sa puissance et pourra contrôler le réseau mondial. » Répondit Jérémy

« Attends, ça tient pas debout, on est réel

nous, comment on peut porter des codes?! » Demanda Odd

« Le corps est constamment traversé

par un flux électromagnétique, un peu comme une pile, j'imagine que les codes sont là. » Répondit Jérémy

« Génial! On a été virusé par Xana comme un vulgaire

logiciel. » S'éxclama Odd

« Bon... et bien il n'y a qu'à éteindre le supercalculateur et on en parle plus. » Demanda Yumi

« Non, Xana s'est manifesté avant qu'on le rallume. Et concrètement, ça veut dire qu'il a trouvé un

autre canal d'accès que lyoko vers le monde réel. L'éteindre, ce serait fuir le problème... » Répondit Jérémy puis lança « on doit reprendre le combat... »

Silence de gène s'écroula sur les lyokos guerriers, qui étaient dans la chambre de Jérémy. Puis Aélita tend la main( façon les cinq mousquetaires), Jérémy met sa main sur la sienne, Odd aussi. Yumi et Ulrich se regardent. D'un regard Ulrich en courage Yumi, qui hoche la tête, comme si elle disait: « bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il faut faire, on doit le faire ».Yumi et Ulrich mettent à leur tour leur smains sur celles des autres.

« Les Lyoko-guerriers sont de retour! » S'écria Odd de joie

-xxx- Cour de Lycée -xxx-

Yumi et Ulrich se retrouvent dans la cour. Un petit moment de gêne.

« Alors, tu vas me le dire ce que tu

voulais le dire? » Demande Yumi affectueusement

« Non, je ne crois pas... Maintenant qu'on est redevenus des lyoko-guerriers. » Répondit Ulrich qui haussa les épaules et qui receva un regard triste de Yumi Puis « Xana est notre priorité, non?On ne doit penser à rien d'autre. » Yumi ne peux aquiesce...Les deux échangent un regard fort, plein de désir retenu... quand soudain... deux mains les attrapent par les épaules! C'est Jim.

« (bondissant derrière eux)Salut les jeunes! Alors,on se le fait ce combat?! » S'exclama Jim qui receva des mines atterrées de Yumi et Ulrich.

« Vous avez pas bonne mine, vous êtes sûr? » Demanda Ulrich

« Ah-la-laaa! Faut que j'vous raconte, je me suis pris une dose de décharge électrique tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que j'étais mort, j'ai vu mon propre corps, devant moi, vous imaginez ça... non mais je blague pas les jeunes, mon propre corps, là, devant moi. Il a levé la main, et il a dit : Jim, c'est ton corps qui te parle , arrête le cyber-sport, c'est pas sérieux, et refait donc un peu de Full-contact

avec Ulrich et Yumi... » Répondit Jim

« Ouais, ouais , ouais ... C'est ça... » Dit Yumi avec sa carseme.


End file.
